Motor vehicles, in particular passenger cars typically have several side doors each hingedly mounted on an A- or B-pillar. Therefore, the hingedly mounted side doors of motor vehicles are typically coupled to load-bearing, and thus sufficiently stable and torsion-free components of the motor vehicle body. However, if possible, the motor vehicle door itself is made out of comparatively thin-walled sheet metal components in order to minimize the weight of the body and motor vehicle. In this regard, a reinforcement must be provided on the door side for corresponding door hinges in order to hingedly mount such vehicle doors.
DE 10 2005 023 644 A1 discloses a threaded connection between a hinge of a vehicle door and a door frame of a motor vehicle body. This threaded connection is provided with a safeguard, which retains a threaded fastener on the body-side door frame with the hinge removed from the door frame. The loss prevention safeguard is here provided on an additional component fastened to the door frame.